In general, semiconductor devices are manufactured by encapsulating a semiconductor element protected by a surface protective film that is called a passivation film using an encapsulating resin in which an inorganic filler such as a silica powder is mixed with and dispersed in a thermosetting resin.
There may be the case where a crack is generated on the passivation film by a thermal stress of an encapsulating resin layer generated when conducting the resin encapsulation. In order to reduce the thermal stress, it has been investigated to add a flexible material such as a silicone compound as a stress reducing agent to the encapsulating resin (see Patent Documents 1 and 2).
Patent Document 1: JP-A-8-151433
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2002-194064